The following discussion is not an admission that anything discussed below is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Some windows, such as casement and awning windows, open by rotating about a pivot or hinge. These windows may be latched closed, for example, by mechanisms as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,421,960 or 6,837,004. However, particularly with vinyl windows, a burglar may open such a window by inserting a tool between the sash and frame of the window and bending the sash until the latch releases.